Flubbing Up
by Mipiko
Summary: Sometimes, forgiving can be a taxing request, no matter how many ways you try to make up for it. Gift Fic for I My Me Mine. T for Lily's mouth.


_**A/N:**_

This one goes out to one of my best friends on the site, _I My Me Mine_. Really, she's one of the first people on here who I met and built up the courage to talk to when I was still new a couple years ago, and to show her my gratitude and on just how much her friendship means to me, I'll try my best to complete her first gift (it's taking me about a year to finish) and added this one, thanks to a dream that I had. It was a lot more random than this, buuuut. . . .I lost those darned notes again. ; u ; *sighs*

Disclaimer: Nope, nope, nope, thousand times, nope. Wow, hadn't done one of those in a long while. . .

* * *

Flowers? Check.

A signed copy of _If a high school girl has read Drucker's Management_? Check.

Finger poised to hit play on "Winter Magic"? Check.

His bro Matsudappoiyo on speed dial? Double check.

He was ready. He smoothed his tie, ruffled up his spikes, knocked on the door. . .and waited.

"Who is it?" was the brisk answer from the other side of the door.

"Your one and only true love," Mikio cooed into the peephole. There was a pause.

"Who is it?" came the voice again.

"It's Mikiya," he chirped. "The one you love." More silence and suddenly the song felt like a little too much. The door abruptly opened. Or as abruptly as it could open after the unlatching of seven locks, that is.

"I've been trying to tell you sweetheart," Mikio began with a slight curl on his lip, "that it's quality, not quantity, when it comes to locks."

"Can I help you?" was her tart reply.

"Look, I know our last conversation was a little. . ." he groped for a word that wouldn't worsen his situation even further.

"Disgusting? Disrespectful? _Fucked up?_"

"Thank you, dear. Um, any of those words will do."

"Well, I'm glad you understand that, because," she paused and, with a distressed face, tilted her head in that anguished way that made his stomach sink. "You have no idea how disturbing it was to hear my fiance talking to me like that with a known homosexual giggling in the background." Was she going to cry?

"And I am sooo sorry, honey bunch," he started, "I'm as horrified as you are. I had no idea I had even said those words. I mean, those words, seriously, don't even sound like me." He whipped out the flowers. "This is just a token of my affection. These peonies and lilies say, 'I'm sorry. . .for being. . .a jerk.'" He handed the bouquet to her, bowing as he did so. Her eyes widened and she hurriedly pushed them away from the door.

"Flowers, Mikio? Seriously? You know Cul's allergic to pollen. Do you even listen to a word I say when I'm talking to you? At all? Or are you just picturing me naked?" She sneered, causing Mikio to cringe. Coming from her mouth, the notion sounded so satanic.

"I would never picture you naked, ever," he said, waving his hands, and unfortunately the flowers, for emphasis. "Trust me, that is the farthest thing from my mind when I look at you. When I picture you, I picture you fully clothed. At all times. At least with what's left of your wardrobe. . ."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Mikio, really, I'm just tired, okay? Let's do this tomorrow." She started to close the door, and Mikio almost turned to leave, but suddenly remembered the book and caught the door with his hands.

"Milady, I have something else," he said.

"Your dignity?" she deadpanned from behind the closing crack. He quickly held up the book. "As per usual, too little too late," she replied. "I already have that book thanks to Gumi and I've read plenty of times before, even to Ryuuto."

"Yeah," Mikio said, "but is yours a — wait for it. . ." he flashed her one of his toothy, knock-'em-dead smiles (because, come on, no one could really resist them) and showed the title page through the crack, ". . .signed copy?"

Through the door he could see her blue eyes perk up ever so slightly and saw the faintest of smiles on her lips.

"Where did you get that from?" she asked, a faint softness creeping in her voice.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Mikio quipped. Opening the door just a little, she reached for the book, but he snatched it away.

"Mikio," she snapped. "Stop being such an asshole and hand it over."

"Come on, just talk to me, Lils. That's all I want. Tell me you forgive me."

"Mikio, give me the book and we'll talk about this tomorrow."

"No," he said, putting his proverbial foot down, "I want your forgiveness today."

"Mikio, just give me the fucking book!" she demanded.

"Nope," he said giggly, and held the book behind him as she pawed at it from behind the door.

"Mikiya, you better not be shitting me. Now give me the damn book _now_."

"I want you to come out first," he said and tapped his finger on her forehead twice. "Just one little peck at that sweet little forehead of yours. Is that too much to ask?"

"Like hell I'd let you get away with something like that, Mikio," she snarled. "Did you even read the book?"

"Nope," he said, with no trace of irony. They stood there a moment, eye to eye; his eyes were playful, her eyes were steely. She suddenly flung the door open. "That's what I thought, Sweetie," he cooed.

"Mikio, I'm not gonna just stand here and play games with you," she started, orchestrating her words with an accusing finger. "First you embarrass the crap out of me and now you come to my house just to embarrass me even further!"

"C'mon, that's not why. . ." Mikio protested.

"You're making fun of me, Mikio," she continued.

"Making fun of you? Li—"

"I'm not one of Gakupo's and Yuuma's cats that's entertained if you just dangle something in front of its face!"

"Perish the thought, love bunch, I would never— "

"So take your stupid book, Mikiya, I don't want it!" All 128 pounds of her seemed to pierce him through with her eyes.

His heart sank. "Here take it," Mikio said, suddenly chastened. "Seriously, I want you to have it. No strings attached." She just stared, one hand on the door and the other firmly clutching her hip. "Here," he insisted, and extended the book to her in open palms. "I didn't mean to make fun of you, or anything like that. I got the book for you and here it is. I only want you to have it."

She stared at him, then the book, then back at him before snatching the book and slamming the door.

Mikio stared at the shut door with a dejected countenance. He had come here hoping for some closure or some kind of redemption, but now he was feeling emptier that when he came. He really wasn't such a bad guy, was he? Kami, when he was with his boys, there was nothing they couldn't laugh off over a couple of drinks. But with this woman there was just no pleasing her. Sure, he made mistakes, but Kami knows he always gave it his all. And he deserved some kind of acknowledgement of that, didn't he? Was that really too much to ask? He knocked on the door again.

"Who is it?" Lily called.

"Mikio," he said, just a little despondent. She opened the door.

"You know, I came here to apologize, Lily. I didn't come here to make you angrier. I tried really hard."

She looked at him with an empty glare. "Are you done?"

"No, I'm not," he said, bobbing his head upwards as he spoke. "I stood in line for six hours at a Tōkyōdō Shoten waiting for what's-his-face to come and sign that god-forsaken book. Why? Not for me, Lily. For you. And then I bought flowers and practiced my speech, neither of which you accepted. I even had this song I was going to play. . ." Then he trailed off; the more he talked the worse he felt. "You know what Lily? Just forget it," he said, and turned to walk away.

"Which song?" she asked.

He paused. " 'Winter Magic' by SHINee." He turned around. "I'm sure you hate that song."

". . . It's alright," she said. She walked down the walk and met him where he was. "I like the book, Mikio. Thank you very much." She took his hand in hers. "Thank you for trying," she said. "I know you try." She leaned her head against his chest and hugged him, and they stood that way for a second. And the gloomy mood that had fallen on Mikio dissipated into a warm serenity. She glanced up at him and he bent down and kissed her, ever-so-gently, on the forehead.

"Thank you," he said. She turned and went to her front step wordlessly and after a quick wave, shut the door. Mikio sighed a tranquil sigh and got into Ppoiyo's car. Huh. If the meeting had turned out nasty, Ppoiyo still wouldn't have been able to help him. . . He shrugged the idea off and started the car.

Lily watched him from the window as he drove off and sighed.

"What a turd," Lui remarked. "Everybody knows Natsumi Iwasaki wrote _If a high school girl has read Drucker's Management_."

"Shut up, Lui," Lily barked. "You've never played me a song."

"Technically, neither did Mikio," he countered.

"And get out."

"What?" Lui said, looking up from his pile of nail clippings. He stood and walked over to steaming Lily sitting by the window, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I know what Mikio did was tough on you, Monkey, but— "

"Don't 'Monkey' me," she interrupted. "And I meant it, GET OUT!"

Lui sighed hard and gathered his things to leave. ". . . And 'Winter Magic' is by Kara, not by SHINee. . ."

"Nyagrah!"

* * *

**_A/N:_**

I can't remember why, but I could only pull out that Mikio did something stupid and said some really stupid things when he was under the influence, called Lily and here's their relationship at present. Oi, what festivities can do to some people. . . X'D


End file.
